Breeding Super Soldiers
by Kats1997
Summary: Steve/OC(Ella) are both super soliders and sense there is no serum yet, and Sheild wants more super soliders just incase either of them should die they are forced to have kids together even if they don't know each other.
1. We have to what?

"Hey any idea why Fury called me here Tasha?"

"No Steve I don't but, I'm guessing Clint does hence why he's laughing like a mad man."

They both looked at Clint who was on the ground rolling around laughing like he belonged in a nut house. Fury walked in and eyed Clint then nodded to Tasha and Steve.

"Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton that will be all you may leave."

Tasha dragged Clint out by his arm who was still laughing like crazy.

"Sir what's wrong with Bar-"

"Rogers you'll find out in a second."

"Ok." said Steve who was wondering why Clint was laughing at why he was here

Maria walked in with a blonde haired woman who had blue eyes, Maria motioned for the woman to sit next to Steve. Steve blushed when the woman sat next to him, she blushed as well.

"Agent Hill that is all."

Maria nodded and left the room

"Captain Rogers meet Agent Ryhans."

"Hello ma'am."

"Hello Captain."

"You are both super soldiers."

Steve and the woman looked at each other in shock then. Steve nodded to her the woman nodded back

"Captain and Agent we have a job for you."

"What it is?" asked Ella

"Well your both super soldiers and we don't have anymore serum."

"Ok I hate to be rude but, how did you become a super solider if the rest of the serum was destroyed?"

"Well I was there that day cleaning up the place after that horrible accident. I touch the serum that was on the floor and a wire that was loose ended up shocking me so I ended up with powers like you Captain."

"How are you so-"

"Young?"

"Yes?"

"Well I of course was knocked out from that shock so they froze me in hope to use my body for science in the future, I was frozen a few months after you were found and unfrozen by Shield."

"Oh alright and you may continue director."

"Sense you are the only living super solider left and if you both die this world wouldn't have any super soldiers."

Steve and Ella nodded

"We need you both to breed with each other."

Steve and Ella froze looking at each other blushing brightly they both turned away.

"But Fu-"

"Captain I don't want to hear it just do it."

"Sir I-"

"You either Agent now good day." said Fury who left them in the room both of them blushing as the floor


	2. Get to know

"Umm Captain?"

"Yes Ms. Rhyans?"

"I'm not comterable with this."

"That makes two of us ma'am."

Just then the doors open and Maria came in

"Hi." said Ella and Steve

"Hello follow me."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna to show you to a room so you can...get busy."

Both of them blushed and then got up slowly walking down the hallway following Maria. Maria opened a door to a room it looked nice but, didn't feel compterable.

"Um...can we maybe do this someplace else?" asked Ella who seemed to be reading Steve's mind

"Where would you like?"

"Some place so we won't feel like people are listening." said Steve looking down at the floor

"Hmmm how about the sheild house in the country theres not a neightbor from a few miles around."

"S-Sure." said Ella who like frightened

"Follow me to the teleporter."

Steve and Ella stepped on the teleporter and were sent down to a nice little conutry house.

"Um...they never did say when we had to...breed." said Steve

"Yeah how about we get to know each other."

"Yeah sure."

Steve opened the door and let Ella go first then, shut the door.

"It's a nice small house."

"Yeah it is."

Steve and Ella sat down at the kicthen table trying to think of what to say to each other.

"Umm so what's your favorite movie?" asked Steve who was trying to break the slience

"Don't laugh but Disney Dumbo."

"Really?"

"Don't laugh at me."

"No I was gonna say good choice."

"Really?"

"Yeah what about Bambi?"

"You watch a disney movie?"

"I was bored ok." said Steve

She giggled a beautiful laugh making Steve chuckle

"You said not for me to laugh at Dumbo yet you laugh at me."

"I'm sorry I find it funny yet cute that a army captain watched Bambi."

"You find it cute?"

"Well I...maybe." said Ella blushing and looking at the ground bitting her lip

Steve moved closer to her and she looked up their lips brushed up againsit each other both of them blushed, then they kissed. Both of them felt fireworks go off in the kiss. They pulled away both of them breathing heavily

"Whoa." said Ella

"Wow." said Steve

"So any other movies I should know about...Captain."


	3. Movie make out

"Not that I could think of ."

Ella blushed then stood up nodding, she walked over to the pot of tea she put on for them.

"So how are you getting use to the 21st century?"

"It's crazy especially how most kids are in their houses playing on those weird devices instead of being outside like when we younger."

"Yeah didn't need those things to have fun."

Ella and Steve chuckled then, took a drink from their cups.

"Umm...how old are you?" asked Ella

"Not sure how to answer that."

"How so?"

"Well If I wasn't frozen I would be in my 90s and since I was I'm 23."

"Oh will I'm 22."

"Alright."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Same."

"Animal?"

"Don't have one." said Steve

"Mine a dog."

"Ok and I have a personal question if you don't mind me asking of course I understand if-"

"What is the question?"

"A-Are you a virgin?" asked Steve with a red face

"Yeah are you?" asked Ella whose face was also red

Steve nodded looking away this was going to be even more weird now

"Cap-"

"You could call me Steve."

"I was just going to stay you could call me Ella."

"Ok Ella so, how do you want to go about this?"

"Um...I-I'm not sure I only kissed two people before I was frozen and then you after so I know how to but I never..."

"Same here."

"Wanna just watch a movie?"

"Sounds good."

Steve and Ella looked through the movies to find a lot of R rated stuff thanks to its horror movies. Only one movie in the collection sounded ok to watch,The notebook. Steve put it in when Ella made popcorn and more tea for them. Soon the movie was starting, Steve was on the couch so was Ella.

"Umm how about we cuddle so we got use to each other touch?" asked Ella

Steve leaned back and Ella lying on top of him,she put her head on his chest and her hand on his chest. They got comparable just as the movie started. (SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN"T SEEN THE NOTEBOOK!)

The movie was around the love-making scene in the old house, the candles were light and the blanket was on the floor. They started to undress slowly looking at each they got down on the blanket touching each other and kissing then, the love scene started. Both Steve and Ella blushed deeply. Ella looked up at Steve and he looked down at her, they kissed lightly then, pulled apart only to kiss more passionate rubbing up against each other both of them really enjoying it.

"We should stop." gasped Ella

"Yeah." said Steve kissing her passionately

"I mean now before we go to fast." giggled Ella

"Right sorry." said Steve pulling away

"It's ok I want to I really do but-"

"You don't know me good enough."

"Personally yes we both know about each other, but not personally."

"Yeah I know I feel the same way and it's getting late."

"You know that's only one bed."

"I know you can sleep in there I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ok thanks."

"No problem."

They kissed then, said goodnight then, went their to the rooms for the night.


	4. Steps

After weeks of getting to know each other and trying things to make them feel comparable around each other they were almost ready both of them. They were going to try two more things together before the 'breed'.

"Um your spending the night in my bed with me right?" asked Ella

"Yeah nothing more expect lying in bed and cuddling tonight that's all."

"Ok good I was scared for a minute."

Just then the door bell rang, they looked at each other walked to the door they opened it to see Maria standing there, holding a bag.

"Hello."

"Hi Maria."

"Here."

"What's that."

"A pregnancy test I have to take back to Fury."

"Um...we haven't-"

"Why not?"

"We wanted to get to kn-"

"Ok fine but, by the end of this month you'd better be pregnant or Fury's gonna make you guys-"

"How?"

"You don't want to know." said Maria leaving them with the test

They shut the door and went back to the living room.

"Um...whens the end of this month?"

"End of this week so, we have atleast 7 days."

"Ok so we went threw all of our 'steps' expect one more after tonight."

"Right seeing eachother naked." said Ella with a nod

Both of them turned red and walked away

"I'm gonna take a shower than we could go to bed ok?" asked Steve

"Ok." said Ella walking to her room

One shower later Steve knocked on her door

"Come in."

Steve opened the door to see Ella under the blankets already

"Hey."

"Hi ready for bed?"

"Yeah."

Ella and Steve lied down on the bed after Steve shuts off the lights. He climbs into the bed with her then, covers himself up holding her close.

"This isn't so bad."

"No it's not, I kinda like it."

"Me to."

They fell asleep in eachothers arms holding eachother close snuggling. The next morning Steve woke up first to find Ella snuggled into him he smiled she was still fast asleep and she looked cute when she slept.

"Ella?"

Ella opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Steve holding her close,she kissed him earning a kiss back.

"Hmmm only 6 days left."

"Yeah um..."

"What Steve?"

"You ready for the next step because I was thinking we could take a shower together if you want."

"Ok I'm just nervous no guy has ever saw me-"

"No girl has ever say me naked either."

"Ready to go shower?"

"Yeah then, um..."

"Breed." said Ella blushing deeply

"Yeah that." said Steve blushing

They got up and headed for the bathroom to go shower


	5. Shower

Steve got towels for them when Ella got the water going to make sure it was nice and warm, the stall was really big and had a built-in bench in it, it was a nice bathroom the tub in the floor they haven't even used. Steve came back carrying 4 towels and put them down on the sink counter, the water was warm.

"So."

"Yeah so."

"You ready."

"I-I guess." said Ella

Steve nodded and then slipped his shirt over his head since it's not the first time a girl has sense him without his shirt at least. Ella looked as his well-built body she had to give him props to him he looked hot. Ella looked up into his eyes then, slipped off her shirt letting him see her bra that house and pushed up her breast making him bite his lips he looked back up into her eyes. They both pulled off their sweats until they were in their underwear. Ella took a deep breath and unhook her white and black staples bra letting it fall to the ground for Steve to see her triple d perky breast, Steve couldn't help but look making Ella blush, Steve then took a deep breath and slipped off his boxers for Ella to see him in all his glory. Ella bit her lip when she saw 'him' he was huge and he was going to spilt her in half when they bred. Ella took a deep breath then, pulled her panties off for Steve to look at her in all her glory. She was beautiful her nipples were perky dusty pink,her beautiful hour-glass figure her flat stomach,wide hips, that curly patch of hair in between her long toned legs. Ella looked Steve down he was hot with his board chest and shoulder,his well toned belly that had rock hard abs,his little solider long and thick now standing at attention probably from him seeing her body he had muscle legs and he was so tan. They climbed into to the shower and washed up sometimes even helping each other. They climbed out and dried off, Steve held his hand out to hers. She took his hand and he led them to the bedroom, it was time for them to breed.


	6. Ella's Pov

Ella's/thrid narrtor pov...

Steve picked me up before we entered the room bridal style,making me through my arms around his neck. He slowly put me down on the bed, I took off my towel that I had around my body and hair, letting my now clean hair flow down my back. Steve took his towel around his waist off as well then, climbed onto the bed with me. We just looked at each other's body again, I moved my hand across his chest muscle making them twitch when I touch them. He slowly brought his hand up to my face then, kissed me. I took his hand that was on my cheek putting it on my left breast so he cupped it, he looked at me biting his lip then, kissed me as he squeezed my breast and moved him thumb over my hard nipple making electricity run through my body, it felt so good so I let out a moan of his name. He broke our kiss then, kissed down my face to my neck nibbling,sucking and kissing it. I felt electricity ran through my body again when he nibbled on a sensitive part of my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist as well as my arms, one of them up playing with his hair and the other on his back making my nails ran over his back when he made the electricity ran through my body. He kissed his way down to my boobs then took rock hard right nipple in his month and rubbed the left one with his thumb, I rolled my hips earning a moan from him when my thigh rubbed his now hard,dripping,heat filled little solider. He then switched his mouth to my left rock hard nipple then played with the other, I gasped I felt the eletricity running to the lower regions of my stomach making it feel warm and fuzzy. He then,left a wet trail of kisses down in between my breast he kissed down my happy trail kissing me really passionaliy right under my belly button where the pressure was forming make me moan and cry out his name then countinues down utnil his moutn reaches the soft hairs surrounding my entrance. His eyes widen even more for some reason. He looks up at me.

"Ella?" he calls out to me

"Yes Steve?" I said looking down at him with hooded eyes.

"You're so wet Ella. Are you wet for me?" he asks me.

"Oh yes," I sighed;getting turned on even more by his words. "Only for you Steve. Only for you."

"Wow," he said smiling up at me, then lowering his head until his lips are touching my soft hairs. "Umm," he moans; beginning to lap up the moistness. "You taste so good."

My back arches slightly off the bed as his lips move down even further; my hands above my head and grabbing onto the sheets. He inserts his head between my legs and begins to gently nibble all over my core. He looks up to see how i'm reacting to what he's doing. He could hear her heart beating faster; her pulse racing. Her body is reacting like he hoped it would; feeling a little more confident that he's pleasing her in the right way. Then he slowly sticks his tongue into me; moving it around inside me.

"Oh Steve,"I cry out as he happens to hit my inner walls. "More," crying out again.

He smiles at my obvious pleasure; feeling pleased with himself. Then he removes his tongue; hesitating for a moment before gradually inserting one of his fingers inside my.

"AHH," I cries out louder than before as his finger thrusts inside my. He looked encouraged by my reaction, he inserts another finger; receiving an even stronger reaction from me. Then he inserts one more. That's what begins to push me over the edge as his fingers move in and out of me; slowly at first as they consistently hit my aching and by now very wet inner walls. My body writhes with pleasure; moan after moan escaping my lips as his fingers start thrusting faster and deeper. My inner muscles tighten around his fingers when they speed up even more.

"OH STEVE!"I scream out as I have my first orgasm; my body convulsing like crazy. He slowly removes his fingers and watches as I climax comes across my face. He waits until my body finally settles down, then pulls himself up my body and lies down on top of me; his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Ella?" he says softly.

"Yes Steve?" I reply in a dreamy voice still coming down from my high

"Was it okay?" he asks me

"Oh yes," I sighs; opening my eyes to gaze into his. "It was amazing," cupping his face with my hands.

"Ok good." said Steve kissing me passionatly I could taste myself on him and it drove me crazy

I flipped him so he was on his back now.I lay my hands on his shoulders as I lowers my lips to his neck and begins to kiss him; leaving a trail down his neck. I continue further; gradually reaching his chest. My lips find his nipple; gently taking it in my mouth.

He groans with pleasure as she begins to suck on it; rolling it gently in her mouth. "Oh Ella," he moans as I continues my pleasurable assault. My other hand finds his other one and rolls it between my fingers; causing him to moan again. Then I switch; caressing the one I just left and gently sucking his other one.

After a while, I start to kiss my way down his stomach and past his chest; not stopping until I come to the thick mass of blonde hairs surrounding his manhood. I swallows thickly; still a little nervous at the prospect of what i'm about to do. I hope i'll be able to do it right. I looks up at him; a worried look in my eyes. He gazes back at me.

"Something wrong Ella?"

"I...um...guess I'm...um...still a little nervous?"

He sits up and cups my face in his hands. "If you're not ready Ella, I'll understand. I don't want to pressure you in any way - okay?"

I gazes back at him; my eyes watering a little. "I am ready Steve. But it means so much to me that you were willing to wait until I was ready," still gazing into his eyes. I starts to lower my head again but stops suddenly.

"Why did you stop?" he asks me.

" I...um...think it would be a little easier for me if you weren't sitting up?"

He chuckles a little bit. "Okay," a smile in his voice. He props himself on his elbows so he could watch me.

Once again, I lower my lips among the mass of blonde hairs; gently beginning to nibble my way through them. "Umm," he moans as my mouth continues to move downward. My fingers find his balls; gently caressing one in each hand. "Ahh," he moans a little louder as my fingers continue to cup them. My mouth finally comes to the base of his manhood and begins to slowly glide it up to his tip. His immediate reaction is to arch his body a little bit. I look up at him again; seeing the pleasure in his eyes and knowing I'm doing something right. Encouraged by how he's looking at me, I lick him again; and again; and again. Then as i'm about to lay my lips on his tip, some of my breath hits his wet tip; causing his ass to buck up in response. "Ahh," he moans louder than before.

I look up in surprise; a little startled by his reaction. "You liked that Steve? You liked it when I blew on you?"

"Oh yes Ella," he moans; closing his eyes.

"Wow," feeling a little more confident in my ability to please him. So I gently blow on his tip; getting the same response. "Uhh," he groans as I blow on him again; smiling to myself. I hesitates for a moment, then finally begins to lower my mouth onto him; slowly taking him in. He groans again as he slips further into me; his body writhing with pleasure..

I began to move my mouth up and down on him; my hands gripping his ass as I continues to pleasure him. His hands are above his head; gripping the sheets in his hands as I mouth moves faster and faster on him. Then he feels his orgasm finally begin. "I think I'm cuming Ella," almost screaming. Then he feels the sweet pleasure of release as he comes. I'm surprised by how much of him is going down my throat.

"Ohh," I moan; removing my mouth from him at last. I stares at him in shock. I still can't believe that I actually deep-throated him. It totally threw me for a loop. I didn't expect him to react as intensely as he did. "Wow," I sigh

"OH ELLA!" he cries out as his body finally begins to relax.

I kiss my way back up his body until I reaches his face. "Steve?"

He opens his eyes and gazes up at me.

"So I did I do it okay?" I ask him.

"Oh Ella," he sighs. "You were wonderful," pulling my head down to him so he could kiss my lips.

"This is where I want to start off slow - okay?" he says as he flips me over so now I'm on my back and he's above me

"Okay," I said my hands linking up around his neck.

He pauses for a moment; taking a deep breath, then slowly exhales. He slowly moves forward until his tip is barely inside me; teasing me wetness.

"Umm," I moan again as he moves forward a little more; partially entering me.

"Okay so far?" he asks me.

"Uh huh," I reply in a soft voice.

He moves a little more; now about half-way inside me. He can feel how tight she is. But yet it feels so good that he has to continue moving forward. "Ahh," I cries out as he finally enters her the rest of the way. It strings as I lose my virginity but, I know it will only last a bit and soon I'd feel pleasure.

"Ella?"

"Yes Steve," I gasp.

"I want to stay like this for a minute or two - okay?"

"Okay. Whatever makes you feel comfortable." I said fianlly feeling nothing but, pleasure

"It's more important to me that you feel comfortable," he replies.

"I am . I am," smiling up at him. "It feels so wonderful to be this close to you," I whispers in his ear.

"I feel the same way," kissing me deeply. "Umm," he sighs again. "I love how your lips feel against mine," he whispers in my ear; now nibbling on my earlobe.

Then he finally asks me, "Are you ready for more?"

"I've been ready for a long time Steve," I whisper.

He smiles at me again, then partially withdraws from me; then moving inside me again. "Umm," I sigh as he slowly starts moving in and out of me; going at a leisurely pace at first. My legs wrap around his waist as he gradually picks up some speed; his thrusts beginning to penetrate me a little deeper. I automatically squeezes him with my pelvic muscles as he's thrusting inside me.

"Oh Steve," I moan a little louder than before as his thrusts gradually become harder and more intense. He doesn't realize he's found my g-spot until he happens to hit it with one of his thrusts. "Oh Steve, that's the spot. Please hit me again," I cry out.

He smiles to himself; finding it so incredible that he was able to find it. And he finds it again...and again...and again...and again...

My legs grip tightly around his waist; his arms gripping tightly around mine as he penetrates me so deeply that my back arches off the bed. "AHH!" I cry out as I begins to have my second orgasm. "OH STEVE!" screaming out his name as it hits me; my eyes rolling in the back of my head while my body convulses violently.

He has his own mind-blowing orgasm a few seconds later; screaming out my name as his climax hits him. "OH ELLA," screaming my name one more time before he collapses onto me; being careful not to fall down on me too hard.

He lays his head on my chest for a moment, then raises his head and waits for my to open my eyes. When I finally opens them, I see him gazing at me with a longing that warms my heart.

"I love you Steve," pulling his lips down to mine.

"I love you Ella," kissing me back.

He pulls out of me making me feel empty then, he pulls me close kissing my head, we both fall asleep.


	7. Steve's Pov

Steve's/thrid narrtor pov...

I picked Ella up before we entered the room bridal style,making her through her arms around my neck. I slowly put her down on the bed, she took off her towel that she had around her body and hair, letting her now clean hair flow down her back. I took off my towel around my waist off as well then, climbed onto the bed with her. We just looked at each other's body again, she moved her hand across my chest muscle making them twitch when she touch them. I slowly brought my hand up to her face then, kissed her. She took my hand that was on her cheek putting it on her left breast so I cupped it, I looked at her biting my lip then, kissed kiss as I squeezed her breast and moved my thumb over her hard nipple making let out a moan of my name. I broke our kiss then, kissed down her face to herneck nibbling,sucking and kissing it. It must of felt good again when I nibbled on a sensitive part of her neck. She wrapped her legs aroundmy waist as well as her arms, one of them up playing with my hair and the other on my back making her nails ran over my back when I made her feel good. I kissed my way down to her boobs then took her rock hard right nipple in my month and rubbed the left one with my thumb, She rolled her hips making me moan when her thigh rubbed my now hard,dripping,heat little soldier who was standing at attention. I then switched my mouth to the left rock hard nipple then played with the other, she gasped my name. I then,left a wet trail of kisses down in between her breasts I kissed down her happy trail kissing her passionaliy right under my belly button making her moan and cry out my name then I countinues down utnil hmy mouth reaches the soft hairs surrounding her entrance. My eyes widen even more when I see how wet she is. I looks up at her.

"Ella?" I calls out to her

"Yes Steve?"she said looking down at me with hooded eyes.

"You're so wet Ella. Are you wet for me?" I asks her.

"Oh yes," she sighed. "Only for you Steve. Only for you."

"Wow," I said smiling up at her, then lowering my head until my lips are touching the soft hairs. "Umm," I moan; beginning to lap up the moistness. "You taste so good."

Her back arches slightly off the bed as my lips move down even further; her hands above her head and grabbing onto the sheets. I inserts my head between her legs and begins to gently nibble all over her core. I look up to see how she's reacting to what i'm doing. I could hear her heart beating faster; her pulse racing. Her body is reacting like I hoped it would; feeling a little more confident that I'm pleasing her in the right way. Then I slowly sticks my tongue into her; moving it around inside her.

"Oh Steve,"she cry out as I happens to hit her inner walls. "More," crying out again.

I smiles at her obvious pleasure; feeling pleased with myself. Then Iremoves my tongue; hesitating for a moment before gradually inserting one of my fingers inside her wet heated pussy.

"AHH," she cries out louder than before as my finger thrusts inside her. I was encouraged by her reaction, I inserts another finger; receiving an even stronger reaction from her. Then I inserts one more. That's what begins to push her over the edge as my fingers move in and out of her; slowly at first as they consistently hit her aching and now very wet inner walls. Her body writhes with pleasure; moan after moan escaping her lips as my fingers start thrusting faster and deeper. Her inner muscles tighten around his fingers when they speed up even more.

"OH STEVE!"Ishe scream out as she have her first orgasm; her body convulsing like crazy. I slowly removes my fingers and watch as her climax comes across her face. I wait until her body finally settles down, then pull myself up her body and lie down on top of her; my hands resting on her shoulders.

"Ella?" I says softly.

"Yes Steve?" she reply in a dreamy voice still coming down

"Was it okay?" I ask her

"Oh yes," she sighs; opening her eyes to gaze into mine. "It was amazing," cupping my face with her hands.

"Ok good." I said kissing her passionatly

She flipped me so I was on my back now. She lay her hands on my shoulders as she lowers her lips to my neck and begins to kiss me; leaving a trail down my neck. as she continue further; gradually reaching my chest. Her lips find my nipple; gently taking it in her mouth.

I groan in pleasure as she begins to suck on it; rolling it gently in her mouth. "Oh Ella," I moans as she continues her pleasurable assault. Herother hand finds my other one and rolls it between her fingers; causing me to moan again. Then she switches; caressing the one she just left and gently sucking on my other one.

After a while, she start to kiss her way down my stomach and past my chest; not stopping until she come to the thick mass of blonde hairs surrounding my manhood. She swallows thickly; still a little nervous at the prospect of what shes about to do. She hope she'll be able to do it right. She looks up at him; a worried look in my eyes. I gazes back at her.

"Something wrong Ella?"

"I...um...guess I'm...um...still a little nervous?"

I sits up and cups her face in my hands. "If you're not ready Ella, I'll understand. I don't want to pressure you in any way - okay?"

She gazes back at me; her eyes watering a little. "I am ready Steve. But it means so much to me that you were willing to wait until I was ready," still gazing into my eyes. She starts to lower her head again but stops suddenly.

"Why did you stop?" I asks her.

" I...um...think it would be a little easier for me if you weren't sitting up?"

I chuckle a little bit. "Okay," a smile in my voice. I props myself on my elbows so I could watch her.

Once again, she lower her lips among the mass of blonde hairs; gently beginning to nibble her way through them. "Umm," I moans as her mouth continues to move downward. Her fingers find my balls; gently caressing one in each hand. "Ahh," I moan a little louder as her fingers continue to cup them. Her mouth finally comes to the base of my manhood and begins to slowly glide it up to my tip. My immediate reaction is to arch my body a little bit. She look up at me again; seeing the pleasure in me eyes and knowing she's doing something right. Encouraged by how he's looking at her, she lick me again; and again; and again. Then as she about to lay her lips on my tip, some of her breath hits my wet tip; causing my ass to buck up in response. "Ahh," I moans louder than before. I felt eletricity shoot through my body

She look up in surprise; a little startled by my reaction. "You liked that Steve? You liked it when I blew on you?"

"Oh yes Ella," I moan; closing my eyes.

"Wow," feeling a little more confident in her ability to please me. So she gently blow on my tip; getting the same response. "Uhh," I groan as she blow on me again; smiling to herself. She hesitates for a moment, then finally begins to lower her mouth onto me; slowly taking me in. groan again as I slips further into her; my body writhing with pleasure..

She begins to move her mouth up and down on me; her hands gripping my ass as she continues to pleasure me. My hands are above my head; gripping the sheets in my hands as she mouth moves faster and faster on me. Then I feel my orgasm finally begin. "I think I'm cuming Ella," almost screaming. Then I feel the sweet pleasure of release as I comes. She's surprised by how much of me is going down her throat.

"Ohh," she moan; removing me mouth from her at last. She stares at him in shock. She still can't believe that she actually deep-throated him. It totally threw her for a loop. She didn't expect him to react as intensely as he did. "Wow," she sigh

"OH ELLA!" I cry out as my body finally begins to relax.

She kiss my way back up my body until she reaches my face. "Steve?"

I opens my eyes and gazes up at her.

"So I did I do it okay?" She ask me.

"Oh Ella," I sigh. "You were wonderful," pulling her head down to mine so I could kiss her lips.

"This is where I want to start off slow - okay?" I says as I flip us over so now she on my back and I'm above her

"Okay," she said she hands linking up around my neck.

I pauses for a moment; taking a deep breath, then slowly exhales. I slowly moves forward until my tip is barely inside her; teasing her wetness.

"Umm," she moan again as I move forward a little more; partially entering her.

"Okay so far?" I ask her.

"Uh huh," she replies in a soft voice.

I moves a little more; now about half-way inside her. I can feel how tight she is. But yet it feels so good that I has to continue moving forward. "Ahh," she cries out as I finally enters her the rest of the way.

"Ella?"

"Yes Steve," she gasp.

"I want to stay like this for a minute or two - okay?"

"Okay. Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"It's more important to me that you feel comfortable," I reply.

"I am . I am," smiling up at me. "It feels so wonderful to be this close to you," she whispers in my ear.

"I feel the same way," kissing her deeply. "Umm," I sighs again. "I love how your lips feel against mine," I whispers in her ear; now nibbling on her earlobe.

Then I finally ask her, "Are you ready for more?"

"I've been ready for a long time Steve," she whisper.

I smiles at her again, then partially withdraws from her; then moving inside her again. "Umm," she sighs as I slowly starts moving in and out of her; going at a leisurely pace at first. Her legs wrap around my waist as I gradually picks up some speed; my thrusts beginning to penetrate her a little deeper. She automatically squeezes me with her pelvic muscles as I thrust inside her.

"Oh Steve," she moan a little louder than before as my thrusts gradually become harder and more intense. I don't realize i've found her g-spot until I happen to hit it with one of my thrusts. "Oh Steve, that's the spot. Please hit me again," she cry out.

I smiles to myself; finding it so incredible that I was able to find it again...and again...and again...and again...

Her legs grip tightly around my waist; my arms gripping tightly around hers as I penetrates her so deeply that her back arches off the bed. "AHH!" she cry out as she begins to have her second orgasm. "OH STEVE!" screaming out my name as it hits her; her eyes rolling in the back of her head while her body convulses violently.

I have my own mind-blowing orgasm a few seconds later; screaming out her name as my climax hits me. "OH ELLA," screaming her name one more time before I collapses onto her; being careful not to fall down on her too hard.

I lay my head on her chest for a moment, then raise my head and wait for her to open her eyes. When she finally opens them, she sees me gazing at her with a longing that warms her heart.

"I love you Steve," pulling my lips down to hers.

"I love you Ella," kissing her back.

I pull out of her then, I pull her close kissing her head, before we both fall asleep.


	8. Test

Ella woke up to find the bed broken and feathers everywhere (Yes I'm using a twilight thing for a bit cuz I could see it happen two super soldiers so I do not own that idea) Ella held the sheet up to her chest and notice Steve still sleeping next to her looking adorable as ever. The door bell rang so, Ella got up and slipped on Steve's shirt then, ran over to the door. She looked out the peep-hole to see Maria, she opened the door just enough to let Maria in. Maria stepped in then noticed the way Ella looked, she had sex hair,wearing Steve's shirt and had a few hicky's on her neck and who knows where else.

"Guessing you guys-"

"Shhh Steve's still sleeping." hissed Ella

"Sorry." whispered Maria

"I'm not sure if I'm pregnant it may take a bit to-"

"The test tells you right away before the body even notices it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How not sure, so just take the test."

"Morning ,darling." said Steve kissing Ella on the lips

Steve was fully dressed and had nice combed hair looked like his normal self expect for a Hickey on his neck.

"You two need to not suck and bit on your necks."

"Huh?" both said looking at each other to see the hickeys

"oh never mind." they said blushing

"Follow me Maria well do the test in the master bedroom bathroom."

Maria followed Ella towards the bedroom only for them to turn to see Steve going the other way

"Where you going?" asked Ella crossing her arms

"To the kitchen I'm hungry."

"Make me something."

"Ok!" yelled Steve who was already in the kitchen

Maria followed Ella into the master bedroom and froze when she saw the bed and the mess

"What?"

"Did you guess try to recreate Twilight honeymoon?"

"What's Twilight?"

"Nevermind just take the test."

Ella walked into the bathroom shutting the door but leaving it open a crack so Maria and her could talk

"You and Steve need a metal bed."

"We figured that out last night."

"I could see."

"See what?"

"That you and Ella need a metal bed."

"Not our faults."

Maria looked at Steve with a really face

"Ok so it was but, mostly the bed being wooden."said Steve crossing his arms

Ella came out looking at the test and sighed

"What?"

"No I'm not pregnant."

"The test could be wrong but, keep trying."

With that Maria left right as Ella was pulled back to the bed were Steve was sitting with a grin,

"What?"

"You look better in my shirt then I ever did." said Steve bearing his face in between her boobs

Ella gasp with pleasure when he gripped her butt

"Steve?"

"Huh?"

"You smell something burning."

"Oops our breakfast." said Steve

Ella push Steve away and ran to the kicthen with him behind her, Ella shuts off the stove fanning away the smoke both of them coughing

"Yum brown eggs and black toast." said Ella looking at Steve who shurgged


	9. What else

After breakfast Ella worked on washing the dishes only to be stop by Steve when he kissed down her neck and sucked on her sweet spot. Ella threw her head back and moaned.

"Steve were in the kitchen."

"Oh I know." said Steve pulling off his shirt letting it hit the floor leaving Ella naked

Steve kissed down Ella's body making her whither with pleasure, Ella held Steve's head in place when he reached his soaking wet pussy. Steve sucked and nibbled on her making her gasp his name.

"Oh don't stop."

"Don't plan on it."

Ella then remembered something that Maria gave her, USO girls outfit.

"Excatly stop."

"Why did I hurt you?"

"No I have a surprise for you stay put I'll be right back."

"Ok." said Steve a little confused

Ella ran to their room and changed into the outfit that Maria gave her in the bag with the test. She walked back into the kicthen to see Steve drying the dishes.

"Hey Ella w-"

Steve eyes widened,dropping a palstic cup as well as the dish rag.

"Captain I believe your mouth is open." said Ella in a sexy voice

"Holy..."

"What did you want to say?"

"I-I don't remember." he confessed. Ella smirked at him

"Well, if you remember, then feel free to-mfft!" Ella stumbled back a few steps, eyes widening as a strong arm pulled her against a hard body and Steve kissed her, one hand burying in her hair. After a moment, she returned the kiss, resting her hands on his chest.

When the need for oxygen became to much, Ella pulled back a bit. Steve suddenly turned bright red.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" Ella placed a hand on his lips, shushing him. Steve watched her with wide eyes.

"It's okay Steve...everything's okay." she ran a knee over the bulge she felt in his jeans. Steve groaned slightly, still blushing brightly. "What do you want to do? I wouldn't be a very good soldier if I didn't make sure the Captain was completely focused on the mission at hand, so...what do you want to do about this?" she questioned, hand moving to rest on the hard bulge.

Steve's eyes widened slightly and Ella smiled. "It's okay." she repeated, smiling. Steve placed both big hands on her waist, dwarfing her smaller frame. He leaned down, kissing her softly. Ella shook her head. She didn't want this. She wanted strong, overpowering Steve.

"Come now _Captain_. Give me your best." she bit his lip, pulling away. Steve's eyes flashed as he pushed her backward. She groaned as her back hit the kicthen table. Steve leaned pass her, swiping whatever was on the table.

He easily lifted her, pinning her down to the table and pressing his lips to hers again. She moaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Reaching up, she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. She heard the table groan in protest as he moved to hover over her, but they both ignored it.

"Ella..." Steve leaned back a bit, panting slightly, "Are you sure that you want to do it in here i mean its-"

"Captain, please." she begged, not really knowing what came over her. She slithered out of his grasp, rolling onto her stomach. She ground her ass against his front and he hissed, dropping off the table. She glanced back, worried that she had pushed him too far.

Instead, his hands were once more on her waist as he pulled her to the edge of the table. She leaned up, but he put a hand on the small of her back, pressing her front down on to the table. She groaned, toes just touching the ground.

"Captain, please..." she moaned again. She heard his zipper and raised her butt in the air, pressing against him. He flipped up the red and white skirt, slipping his fingers under the band of her underwear, sliding them down and off her legs. "Please..." she groaned, rubbing back against him.

Ella groaned, back arching as Steve slowly started enter her. She heard his responding moan, "W-Wait." He froze. "T-too big, just give me a moment." She glanced back to see him only halfway in her. After a few moments of Steve running a comforting hand in circles across her back, Ella canted back into him a bit, sending a few more inches into herself. They both groaned.

Steve carefully continued to push inside of her as Ella's hands scrabbled across the table before finally settling on the edge in front of her, knuckles white. It hurt, but it was a wonderful pain. She felt it the instant he bottomed out, his skin against her skin. They both paused, trying to collect themselves.

"Move." she said softly after a few moments. Steve complied, settling both hands on her hips and pulling out slowly, before pushing back in. He set a torturously slow pace until she started to meet him thrust for thrust, backing into him each time. Then he started to speed up.

"C-C-Captain." Ella panted, and Steve's rhythm started stuttering. She was so close, she was.

"E-Ella, I'm gonna-" Ella felt the gush of hot cum inside her and couldn't help but frown slightly as Steve pulled out with a wet noise. After a few tense moments, she sighed, turning around. Steve was looking at the ground, having already re-zipped his pants. "I-I'm sorry." he murmured.

"It's okay Steve, I understand." she rolled off the table. She stepped forward, about to lay a comforting kiss to his cheek. but he shook his head, grabbing her and pushing her back onto the table again. He crouched down, pulling open her legs. She inhaled sharply as she felt his breath against her center.

"S-Steve-"

"I'm a Captain, address me as such." he murmured against the skin of her inner thigh. He pressed wet kisses against her thighs and she moved forward, trying to get him where she wanted. He drew back. "Ella." he stated warningly, smiling up at her.

"Captain, please..." she groaned, canting her hips forward. Steve finally did as she begged, moving his tongue to her center and licking a strip top to bottom. Already so close, Ella groaned, almost falling off the table as she moved even closer. Steve pinned her hips in place, slowly licking everywhere.

Ella idly wondered if he could taste himself on her, but then she couldn't think of anything else as Steve gave a small lick to her clit. She gasped, hips rising off the table in an effort for him to do it again. Steve returned to the bundle of nerves, sucking gently.

"C-Captain, more, please..." she moaned. Steve complied, sucking more harshly and that was all it took. She cried out loudly as her arms gave out and her back hit the table. Steve steadied her a bit, before pulling away. When he drew back, she was almost instantly turned on again when she saw his glistening lips and chin.

Ella panted, watching him stand and brush himself off through hooded eyes. Every time he even glanced at her, a blush made it's way to his cheeks. She smiled, slowly coming back to herself and moving to stand. Steve nodded to her.

"That was fun." said Steve with a smirk

Ella nodded still out of it from her orangsm

"You ok?"

"Yeah just the best one I've had yet." laughed Ella

Steve kissed her and helped her off the table

"Remind me to thank Maria for the costume." said Ella

"I wonder what else Maria could give us?"

"Yeah what else?"


	10. Long as we can

After a week of none stop going at it expect to eat and sleep, it was time for another test.

"Well!" yelled Steve

"It takes two minutes!" yelled Ella

"Come out here and wait with me!" yelled Steve

Ella came out just wearing Steve's shirt with her hair up when Steve was just in shorts they sat looking at the stick for two minutes not looking away. The timer rang they looked again Steve was confused at what a blue plus meant until Ella squealed!

"Were going to be parents!" she screamed hugging Steve making him freeze up he was going to be a dad...he always wanted to be a dad now he was getting his wish

"What are we going to name it?"

"Forget that until we know the gender!" yelled Ella

"We gotta tell Fury." sighed Steve

"Just great."

"Not only that but, since your pregnant I have to go back to the avengers."

"W-What?"

"That was the rule once your pregnant Steve gone back to the avengers until you can get pregnant again." said Steve with a sigh

"No."

"Ella I-"

"We'll try and hide the pregagncy ok?"

"Ella we-"

"You want to leave don't you, you hate me." mumbled Ella

"No I love you Ella and I love our baby but, Fury-"

"Please for as long as we can?"

"Ok as long as we can."


	11. Baby

It was already been a few weeks and Steve was takening pictures of Ella's growing tummy every day. Ella thought it was stupid until Steve explained that memories to look back on. The door bell rang making both of them jump Ella had a little tummy and they would know...it rang again, Ella nodded Steve got up and opened the door to see Maria standing there with Fury.

"Hi."

Ella peeked out from behind Steve and waved shyily

"Test." said Maria

Ella sighed looking at Steve who nodded, Ella stepped out for them to see her little tummy.

"Your pregagnant and you didn't-"

"I don't want to leave Ella." said Steve

"Well to-"

"Sir why can't Ella just go live with Steve at the tower?"

"Well...I...guess there no probelem."

"Oh thank." said Ella

Fury nodded leaving with Maria, so Steve and Ella could pack up and leave to go to the Avengers.


	12. First look

"Hey Captain MIA!" said Tony

"Yeah Cap were you've been for the last month?" asked Bruce

Steve nodded and Ella walked in she was really showing now,she was 3 months along.

"Umm whose the pretty girl."

"This is Ella."

"Yeah so?"

"She pregagnant."

"Don't tell you got her knocked up spangles."

Steve nodded slowly biting his lip and blushing

"Why?"

"Fury wanted more super soliders and Ella is one so well...you can guess the rest."

"You two together?"

"Yeah."

"Oh ok and how far are you?"

"3 months and 2 weeks."

"Wow have you had an ultra sound yet?"

"No."

"Let's take a look." said Bruce

They walked into the medical bay the team following them close behind, Bruce got the equipment ready when Ella tried to get up on the table.

"Steve a little help I'm to big."

Steve picked her up and sat her on the table, Ella lied down pulling up her shirt for the team to see a belly that was quite big. Ella let Bruce put the lube on her belly then used the wand.

"Well look at that." said Bruce

"We could if you werent blocking the view." said Ella

Bruce blushed then turned the screen for them to see,black and white fuzzy things.

"Ummm." said Steve

"There one,two,three." said Bruce

"Three!" yelled Steve as he fell into the chair

Ella gasped and then pointed to the screen Bruce looked and was shocked.

"Make it 4."

"Nice going Cap." said Tony

"Holy...hell." said Steve shaking his head

Bruce turned on the speaker for them to hear 4 strong heart beats.

"Oh my..."said Ella smiling as she touched her swollen belly

"Four of them." said Steve

"What are there genders?"

"To early to tell unless we do a blood test."

"Do it." said Ella

"Well I can tell you right now your going to have two sets of look a likes."

"Joy." said Steve with a smirk

Bruce took the blood and checked it.

"Well it says two girls and two boys but, that might not be right."

"Still a good idea right Steve?"

Steve nodded still a little shocked that he was going to have 4 kids...Bruce let Ella wipe off the gel, she then pulled Steve out of the room who was still dazed.

"He's screwed." said Tony

"Big time." said Clint


	13. Names

It was two months of now stop aruging on what they were going to name the kids.

"How about after me sense I'm so great!" said Tony

"NO!" yelled the team

"Hurtful."

"How about we do one more look on them to see if there ok and how many your having."

"Were having 4."

"I know but just to make sure and your far enough to really tell the gender."

Steve and Thor helped Ella up onto the table, Bruce looked on the screen and smirked.

"Yup I was right still four expect..."

"What?"

"3 boys and one girl my bad."

"Oh god!" groaned Ella

"Sweet!" yelled Tony and Clint

"Atleast there 1 girl and not all boys."

"Good point." said Ella

Thor and Steve helped her down off the table, she then went to lye down in her and Steve's room.

"El?"

"Hmmm?"

"What about naming one of the babies after Phil Coulson?"

"Phil Rogers...I like it."

"What about the other two and the girl?"

"Hmmmm I don't know."

"How about James?"

"As in Bucky?"

"Yes."

"Alright James and Phil rogers."

"Hmmmm I always like the name Zander."

"Alright first names picked out what about the middle names and then the girl."

"Hmmm Phil Anthony Rogers, James Bruce Rogers and Zander Clint Rogers."

"Ok and the girl?"

"I...I don't know."

"How about Cera?"

"How would we spell it Sara or Sarah?"

"No Cera."

"Nice and her middle name?"

"Cera Nathasha Rogers."

"Long but nice."

"Hmm how about a nice nap?"

"Sounds good."


	14. BABIES!

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Ella

"I know you do I'm sorry sweetheart but your doing great."

"Easy for you to say." cried Ella

"I know I'm sorry."

"Ella your doing great." said Bruce "Just keep pushing I can see the head of one."

"UGH!" she groaned, as the first child tumbled from her womb.

"Girl," said Tasha

"Cera Nathasha." She screamed as another contraction hit her, and she pushed the next one into the world.

Tasha smiled hearing she had a little girl with her name in it

"Boy."

"Phil Anthony."

She had a break for a second, and was ready to push out the next three. She pushed and twenty minutes later, another child came into the world.

"Boy."

"James Bruce Rogers."

"Last one El...then all of the babies well be out."

"Oh one more...ok I think I can...oh god! It hurts!" cried Ella

"Ella I can see the head keep pushing." said Bruce

"I hate you so much." sobbed Ella

"I know I"m sorry." sighed Steve brushing Ella hair back

"Ella I need you to push now!" yelled Bruce

Ella cried out and pushed a cry filled the air she sighed and feel backwards

"Zander Clint." said Steve

"Ummm Ella you can stop...never mind keep going..."

"Huh?" said Steve

"Not four but five."

"Geez in one go." mumbled Steve in Ella ear

"Never again I'm getting my tubes tied." sighed Ella

Steve chuckled kissing her head as the last baby came in

"A girl."

"El how about Kylie?"

"Kylie Ella Rogers?" asked Ella

"I love it, and I love you." said Steve kissing her head

"I love you to."

Ella,Steve and the 5 babies lived happily ever after that is until Stark had 3 babies come along...


End file.
